A New Kind Of Physical
by darkgirl3
Summary: Tyler has to get his physical so he can play football for the coming school year. Caroline decides to make his interesting since she came with him to the doctor's office


**Title: A New Kind Of Physical**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler**

**Summary: Tyler has to get his physical so he can play football for the coming school year. Caroline decides to make his interesting since she came with him to the doctor's office.**

**Status: Complete **

**AN: I don't own anything it belongs to the creators. Inspired by waiting over and hour with somebody at the doctors.**

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

Caroline was getting tired of waiting; it had already been forty minutes in the waiting area as it was. It wasn't like she could get her usual physical to be on the cheer leading squad. She was dead and she was pretty sure that would show up bit time. She had offered to compel the doctor and nurse for Tyler too, but he'd turned the offer down.

She was getting bored and she'd already read through every magazine that looked interesting. The doctor's office in Mystic Falls really should keep better magazines she thought. She stood up and sat back down with her leg under her this time and she gave Tyler a look. He was laughing at her because she really couldn't sit still.

She'd had to compel for her appointment and charts to be fixed so it hadn't taken long, but she swore they were torturing her somehow. "It's not fair we have other things that would be so much better to do than this," she mumbled under her breath and knew that he could hear her.

She was so close to just doing the same thing for him. They didn't even know if anything would show up different since he was a werewolf now. She had already decided she was going back with Tyler. When the nurse saw her she wouldn't think anything of it since she had compelled her. Tyler never gave her any kind of look when she did it and she loved that about him; he'd never judge her for doing it.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler grabbed her arm when she tried to get up again, "You are going to make me dizzy," it wasn't true, but she was starting to drive him stir crazy. He'd told her he could go alone, he didn't need help. It was just a physical; he'd been doing them since he started playing sports in the first grade. He had heard Caroline when she'd been in talking to the nurse.

He wanted to know what she was up to by going in there with him. He had never left with Jules instead Caroline had made sure he didn't go anywhere. She had sped out of her door that night grabbed him pulling him into her house. She had pushed him down on one of the kitchen chairs and used a pair of her mom's cuffs on him.

She had sat down on him not letting him say a word till he'd heard her out. He wouldn't have been able to say a word if he'd wanted to. He had her on his lap and she'd kept moving every few words. He had wanted to take her right then and there, but he hadn't. They had only kissed a few times, but he had stayed in her bed that night.

The last thing he expected was her to handcuff him to anything. A week after that they'd ended up having sex on the couch at her house. They had just been talking and drinking from a bottle of whiskey she'd gotten. It was one of her favorite brands and it was his favorite too now. He still remembered the first taste of her soaking wet southern lips.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

"I cannot make you dizzy," Caroline retorted back at him leaning over whispering in his ear, "I might be able to make you horny, though," she couldn't help but smile hearing his heart skip a beat. She kissed his neck running her tongue along his pulse. "I could draw blood so much easier that you'd be too busy cumming to even notice,"

She wondered why she hadn't been doing this already. It would have passed the time faster and she knew that he would get her good for this. If she sent him in there with a rock hard cock she would never hear the end of it. She just couldn't bring herself to care at the moment needing to relief some of her frustration from waiting so long.

Tyler bit down on his inner jaw trying not to make any sudden moves. The place was packed, but thankfully they were at the window so there was no seat beside him and a table beside hers. "You do this to me and I will make you pay, Forbes," he said it barely above a whisper, but she heard it loud and clear.

She giggled looking around to make sure nobody was watching. They were all too busy doing stuff with their phones, reading magazines, or filling out paper work. She nipped at his ear letting her hand slide down to his thigh. He looked down at her hand as it kept moving so it rested on top of his knee. The shorts he was wearing went just over his knee so she wasn't touch skin, but he still felt her hand. His skin was starting to heat up because of what she was doing.

"What are you going to do to me, Lockwood?" she asked kissing his neck again before pulling away sitting back so that she wasn't touching him at all. She knew that it was pure torture on him. However, he had given her the same kind of treatment just the other day. They had been having lunch with her mom. His hands kept wondering and she had about died in the seat. Once her mom had left she had shoved him in the bathroom and they had hot sex. She'd accidently knocked the bathroom stall door off its hinges.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

The nurse came out calling his name a few moments later. She giggled watching him give her a look as he got up and she was right behind him. She went back to the room, which was the only one with a door open. She had fed before she came here so she wouldn't have any urges.

She sat on the seat that was hooked to the wall with a mirror above it. She knew that once the nurse left that he might get her good. He had to get his weight and height checked at the moment so she was good. One of the nurses had already drawn his blood while she was taking care of her stuff. He had also given his contribution to the cup so she knew he wouldn't have any problems there. Apparently, trying to pee while you had a hard-on was hell. She had about died laughing watching him try to do that a few weeks back.

Tyler walked in the room with the nurse and Caroline didn't say a word. She flipped through a few magazines while the nurse checked his blood pressure. She couldn't wait for her to get out because she was starting to get jealous. The woman was young, she looked right out of school, and she had her hands on Tyler.

All she could think about was for the woman to get her damn hands off of him. Tyler was hers; nobody else was allowed to touch him. She was already going to have to bit into her inner jaw when the freaking doctor came in. She would have to mount herself to the chair not to attack the guy.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

"The doctor will be in shortly," Then nurse said before leaving the room.

Caroline had done shut her eyes and hid her face with the magazine because she had felt her face shift. She had wanted to tell the nurse to leave because she'd been touching Tyler. It was all in the name of a yearly physical, but it didn't matter to her. She didn't want the woman's hands on him. She hadn't even heard the nurse close the door behind her when she left. She had to focus on not attacking; it would be really bad if she did that.

Tyler got off the table standing in front of Caroline pulling the magazine out of her hand. He tossed it on the desk thing the doctor used for the charts before pulling her off the seat. "You are a bad girl, Caroline," he kissed her holding her hands behind her back so she was closer to him. He ran his tongue over her fangs spinning them around so she was against the exam table. She moaned into the kiss before using the fact she was stronger than he was against him. She got free of his grip spinning them around so he was the one against the table.

"You are mine, nobody touches you, but me," she said taking his shirt off and kissing every inch of his torso she could. "I am giving you a physical," she said before covering his mouth with hers. Her hands were working on his shorts trying to get them down as they fought to see who would win the battle. She smiled as they dropped before she did the same. "Somebody's nice and hard for me," She giggled before taking him into her mouth.

She sucked on just the head at first running her tongue over his slit. She kept moving it back and forth as he let out moans and something that sounded like half of her name. She hummed letting him farther into her mouth. She took him as far into her mouth as she could, swallowing around him.

Tyler was pretty sure he was going to lose it at any moment. Damn the fact he was horny all the time and couldn't turn it off. The first time she had done this had been in the cellar when they had been fixing it up. He had cum in under a minute and he would have felt embarrassed if it wasn't for it being Caroline. "Care," he heard somebody going past the door and thanked god when they kept going. She moved her hand grabbing his ass keeping him against her. She sucked on just the head again before taking him all the way back in.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

After the fourth time he couldn't hold on anymore cumming in her mouth as he bit down on his fist. He couldn't let out any sounds like he usually did when they were alone. He knew if the table wasn't behind him he would have lost his balance. She could get him to a point where any control he had was gone.

"Mmmm, you taste really good, Tyler," she stood up after kissing the tip of his cock. "You're cock is defiantly in good shape, I see nothing wrong with any part of it," she gave him a smirk before pulling away. "Now, we need to see how well your mouth works," She hopped up on the table after pulling her skirt up. "You're mouth on my pussy now,"

Tyler didn't hesitate with the order he was given. He pushed the step into the table before pulling the stir-ups out of the table. Caroline put her feet in them before lying back on the table watching him. Tyler licked her from bottom to top before thrusting his tongue into her opening not touching her clit.

He curled it up around her g-spot making her buck against him. Caroline grabbed hold of the pillow above her head arching up as he kept thrusting his tongue in and out of her. He wasn't even touching her clit and she was ready to explode. She wished she could control her hormones, but she didn't really. Tyler could get her body under control after a few rounds of sex, more like seven or eight.

"Oh god," she let out a cry as he pushed her legs farther apart and took hold of her clit finally. She thought her legs were going to detach if they moved any farther, but that was forgotten as he flicked his tongue over her clit again and again. She gripped the bed as the pillow hit the floor thrusting back against him. "Tyler, please, oh..." She lost it in that moment as he took her clit into his mouth holding it between his lips sucking hard. He pulled away as she was coming down cleaning her juices away as they spilled from her body.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

He really did like this exam table and was going to have to figure how to get her in this kind of position again. He put the stir ups back and listened to make sure that nobody was about to come in. He gave her a grin pulling her off of the table and turning her around. He slid the straps of her tank top off her shoulders letting them fall.

"Does my mouth work well too?" he asked as he took her breasts in his hand giving them both a squeeze. He'd taken her bra before they came in here after they'd had sex in the back seat of his car. Caroline cried out as he pulled her nipples hoping that nobody could hear them. He twisted them before pulling again sending pleasureful bolts to her core. "Are my fingers strong enough?"

Caroline was glad she didn't need to breathe because her head was down against the paper that the doctors rolled out for you to sit on. She could smell herself on the paper and let out a moan. "Yes," she couldn't say anything else because she was going to shout out something if she did. She bucked back against him feeling his cock hard against her bottom. "What," she gasped as he leaned over her body, his heat surrounding her.

"Hold onto the bed, Care," he said against her ear before thrusting into her with one swift motion making her cry out as he filled her. His hands were still on her breasts moving over them. He needed her and was taking advantage of this opportunity. He pulled out slamming back into her using her breasts as a way to hold onto her.

He pinched her nipples and twisted them not worrying about if she was going to freak out by how rough he was being. He knew she liked it, she relished in it and the first time they had done it, she'd forced him to let go of his fears of hurting her. She had confessed to her love of being dominated by him. The sounds she made went straight through his body; even his wolf craved it. He swore at times she disobeyed so he would make her do it.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline thrust back against him at the same speed he was going gripping the bed hoping she didn't rip the fabric. She had to bite down hard on her bottom lip as he hit against her cervix with every thrust. She whimpered hearing their bodies hitting together as he took control of her body. She was really hoping that the doctor didn't walk in on them.

She needed Tyler to finish and she wasn't done with her exam either. He pulled her hair away from her neck and bit down hard on her shoulder. They had found out as long as he wasn't in wolf form he could bite her. He had stolen the extra blood that had been left over from Klaus before they tried it. She bit into her arm to keep from screaming as they both came together. She clamped down holding him in her as he kept cumming.

Tyler licked her shoulder giving her nipples one last twist before pulling out of her. "I think your vagina is nice and strong, it can take a nice, hard, cock slamming into it," he said against her ear, "Your breasts are nice and firm, they hold up against anything." He cupped both of her ass cheeks as she lay against the table panting forgetting she didn't need air. "What are you thinking? Did I pass?"

Caroline moaned before she got up slowly feeling every part of her body. Her nerves were on high and the second he touched her she shivered in delight. "I think you need a little bit more training, but you defiantly pass in my book," she couldn't help but add the part about training him more. He did turn into a wolf during a full moon and a wolf was in the dog family. "We might have to see how long we can have sex to test your endurance," she giggled before pulling the straps on her tank top back up straightening it. They had once tried going more than eight rounds, but her mom had come home.

She let her skirt fall back down fixing it up as well before picking up his shorts handing them to him. "You are going to be the death of me," Tyler said, but he got dressed just before the doctor walked in the door.

Caroline sat down on the seat under the mirror again and she couldn't help, but smile as the doctor seemed to not even notice her. She had compelled the guy after all making sure he hadn't been on vervian first. It would have been bad if the doc took vervian. She would have been in trouble for her physical.

She still got a little jealous, but it wasn't as bad as when the nurse had been in there. She was just glad the doctor didn't ask why Tyler was a lot hotter than most. It was the main reason she had come today for hers as well. She couldn't let anybody find out anything about him. She also hoped nothing showed up in his blood results, if it did then she would just have to fix it. Nobody could find out about them and especially not his mom. She was already starting to get worried that she knew something.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler was glad to be out of there and back with Caroline at his house. He couldn't stop grinning after his mom had come in making sure he hadn't forgotten his appointment. Caroline hit him with a pillow, "I think that was better than any physical a doctor could have given you," she started laughing and couldn't stop even when he took the pillow hitting her back.

"Oh you were the one getting all flustered when I got asked if everything was working right," Tyler said knowing that wasn't how the doctor had put it, but he couldn't help it. He had smelled her getting wet from the table and when they had gotten outside he'd taken her right there in his front seat.

Damn the consequences if anybody had caught them. He had needed her and he wasn't caring who saw them. She could just compel them to forget because he needed a release. He was sure they had cum at least four times before he finally let her drive the car. She had threatened to deny him a release otherwise.

"He did not ask you that question," Caroline said climbing onto his lap, "He asked you were you having safe sex," She nipped at his neck making him moan feeling her fangs just below his pulse. "You just said yes to him, but I heard what you said under your breath," she pulling back looking at him, "What's safer than doing it in a doctor's exam room,"

Tyler had no reply to that instead he pulled her to him kissing her not caring that her fangs were showing or that her eyes were red. He was never going to put off going to a doctor if he brought her with him. He had gotten the best kind of physical in the world, a new kind of physical delivered by one Caroline Forbes.

**THE END**


End file.
